Don't Leave Me
by flooj9235
Summary: Revan was moving around quietly, folding up a small piece of paper. I thought for a moment I imagined the trembling in her hand and the shaking of her shoulders. I knew it was reality a split second later as Revan choked back a sob. FRevan/Bastila Oneshot


So I had this idea a while ago, and I just now found it and decided to post it. =]  
Some people were wanting a sequel to my other story, No Boundaries, and if you want, I guess you can consider this one.

It's told from Bastila's point of view. Um... I don't have too much else to say, other than be nice. =]

* * *

I blinked awake, confused. I didn't know what had woken me. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light of the apartment's night light setting.

Someone moved beside me and I turned to see who it was.

Revan was moving around quietly, folding up a small piece of paper. I thought for a moment I imagined the trembling in her hand and the shaking of her shoulders. I knew it was reality a split second later as Revan choked back a sob.

"Rev?" I called, sitting up in bed.

Revan jumped, stepping back. She looked surprised to see me awake. She swiped her hand across her eyes, drying away tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching toward her.

Revan stepped away, preventing me from touching her. She shook her head. I could feel waves of distress rolling off of her, the intensity of the emotion nearly painful. I could only imagine what she must have been feeling.

"Revan," I whispered, my voice cracking as I panicked. "What's going on?"

Revan shifted her weight back and forth, her face twisting into an expression of regret and pain. She acted as though she didn't trust her voice.

I slipped out of the bed and stepped toward her, opening my arms to the woman I loved so dearly.

Revan's lower lip trembled and she darted into my arms, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, crying quietly.

I embraced her, rocking her gently as I held her close. Tears filled my eyes as Revan clutched at the back of my nightgown, crying harder than I'd ever seen her cry before.

After a moment, Revan pulled away from me, trying to calm herself. "I wish you hadn't woken up," she whispered, stepping away from me again. "It would have been easier."

I could feel a confused frown spreading across my face as I listened. I noticed the piece of paper Revan had had a moment ago now sitting on the floor by my feet. I knelt and picked it up, glancing at it before starting to hand it back to Revan. I paused when I saw that she'd written my name across the top of the note.

I shot her a curious look, trusting her not to move as I unfolded the note and began reading.

_Bastila, I'm leaving._

_I have to. They'll kill you if you come. You have to stay. I can't tell you where I'm going, or when I'll come back. I don't even know if I'll come back. _

_You didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right. I loveyou more than anything, Bastila. _

_Don't follow me. Don't make this harder than it is. Please._

_I love you, so, so much._

_Revan_

I nearly threw up. Tearstains were scattered across the paper, and it looked as though her hands had been shaking when she signed her name.

"Revan," I managed, looking back up at her. I couldn't stop the hurt and confusion I knew was flashing in my eyes. "What's going on?!"

Revan bit her lip, stepping away. I matched her steps slowly until she was backed up against the wall. "What's going on?" I repeated, my voice cracking. Tears filled my eyes, tears of confusion and heartbreak.

Then we were both crying, and Revan was cradling me against her, even as she cried.

"Why?" I sobbed, putting my arms around her neck. "_Why?_"

"I remembered something horrible, Bastila," Revan whispered. "Something that could kill us all if I don't go stop it. It's why I fell last time, and why I led my best friend to the dark side. I'll be damned if I do anything to you this time."

"Don't leave me, Revan," I whispered, holding her a little tighter. "Please."

Revan didn't respond. She only kissed me.

I felt Revan's hands on my arms, though my mind didn't quite register it. Revan slowly propelled me backward, sitting me down on the edge of our bed. She left one last fleeting kiss on my lips. "Don't forget me," she whispered in my ear, releasing me and heading for the door. She turned and gazed at me one last time, tears glimmering in her eyes once more. "I love you, Bastila," she murmured.

Then she was gone.

I sat alone on our bed, in shock at what had just happened. She'd left me. She was leaving. Revan was leaving me.

After a split second, my mind began to work at top speed. I jumped up and grabbed my tunic, my robe, and my lightsaber. I threw on the tunic and robe, hooking the lightsaber on my belt as I stepped into my boots. A quick glance at the chrono showed me that I'd taken less than a minute.

Without hesitation, I darted out the door, turning and heading down the hallway toward the stairs. I took the stairs three at a time, hurrying to the roof, where our small starship was.

I burst onto the roof, just in time to see Revan retreat into the ship. With a little help from the Force, I raced toward the loading ramp, going up it and into the ship as the ramp was being raised. Once inside, I paused and listened for Revan. My ears strained to hear her.

A moment later, I was headed for the cockpit. The ship rumbled under my feet, struggling to break free from Coruscant's gravity. I paid the soft shudder no mind, only stopping to catch my balance when the ship shot into hyperspace a few seconds later.

I hesitated outside of the cockpit door, though I wasn't entirely sure why. My heart nearly broke when I heard Revan sobbing miserably. I waited no longer.

I stepped into the cockpit silently, my eyes going immediately to Revan. She was curled up in a ball in her chair, her arms wrapped around herself as she cried. She looked as though she felt like she might never be whole again.

In the next moment, I had knelt beside her chair and pulled her into my arms. She didn't even have to look to know it was me. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder, her crying not nearly as agonized now.

I held her to my chest, tears filling my eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," she mumbled into the crook of my neck.

"I love you too much to let you leave alone," I murmured in her ear, resting my head against hers. "You told me once that you'd love me until the day you died," I said, a smile creeping across my face. "I'd rather that day come when I can be by your side than when you're a million light-years away."

Revan pulled away and looked me in the eye. Her gaze was even and careful. She reached toward the controls, and through our bond, I could tell that she was about to turn the ship around. I reached out and stopped her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing it gently.

Revan smiled, cupping my face in her hands and kissing me softly. She pulled away and turned that assessing gaze on me once again. "You're not going to let me go alone, are you?" she asked finally.

I shook my head.

"Not even if I say they'll probably kill us both?"

I shook my head again, halfway expecting her to start yelling at me.

Instead, Revan laughed, hugging me to her gently. "I love you, Bas. No matter what the future holds, you're always going to have my heart."

I held her tight against me. "I love you, Revan," I whispered, leaning toward her and kissing her. As soon as she kissed me back, I knew that no matter what the future held, Revan and I would face it together. And as our ship shot through the vast expanse of space, I knew that nothing was going to stop us, that the love we shared was stronger than any evil, and we would never ever let anything separate us.


End file.
